hhharedofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rubylavendar1727/HYBRIDS VS SCIENTISTS/MAXIMUM RIDE THEME SONG
"The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. Okay, I'mma show how the lyrics fit the Hybrids vs. Scientists/Government and if you read MR, you will TOTALLY understand how it fits. (Notes/additions/interpretations in bold and/or italics. If lyrics are in bold, notes are in italics. Something got messed up while I was doing this.) HYBRIDS: Put on your war paint (they're like barbarians/rebels! Scientists are too dignified to put on war paint.)' SCIENTISTS: You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down ''(YOU ARE A DISGUSTING EXPERIMENT AND YOU WILL RUIN MY REP!)' Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground '(ATTACK ME AND I WILL KILL/DESTROY YOU)'' HYBRIDS: We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky (TIS THE APOCALYPSE!) Here, here comes this rising tide, so come onPut on your war paintCross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies (crossed hearts: love drama, hope that the scientists are good, and hope-to-dies are the people who wanna commit suicide.) Silver clouds with grey linings SCIENTISTS: So we can take the world back from a heart attack (They say, WE SHALL SAVE THE WORLD BY MAKING HYBRIDS!) HYBRIDS: One maniac at a time we will take it back (To them, maniacs=scientists.) HYBRIDS: You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start (WHY ARE WE WAITING C'MON GUYS LET'S DO THIS THING) So dance alone to the beat of your heart (FOLLOW YOUR HEART AND INSTINCTS is basically their motto!) HYBRIDS: Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? (THE SCIENTISTS ARE GONNA GET US AND MAYBE EXTERMINATE SOME OF US) SCIENTISTS: I'm gonna change you like a remix (NYEHEHEH I WILL FORCE YOU TO BE MY EXPERIMENT) Then I'll raise you like a phoenix (I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE TODAY)' HYBRIDS:' Wearing our vintage misery (DUDES THEM EXPERIMENTS ARE TORTUUUURRREEE) No, I think it looked a little better on me (Yeah, where's YOUR vintage misery??!!!) SCIENTISTS: I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix HYBRIDS:'Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks '(MAKE A CAREER HOWEVER YOU CAN) Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks "You broke our spirit, " says the note we pass (YOU BROKE US. KIND OF. SOME OF US.)' SCIENTISTS: '''''So we can take the world back from a heart attack HYBRIDS: One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start So dance alone to the beat of your heart Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? SCIENTISTS:' I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'' HYBRIDS:'Wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me'' SCIENTISTS:' I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'' HYBRIDS:'Put on your war paint'' SCIENTISTS:'The war is won, before it's begun ('cause they think they's gonna wiiiinnn) HYBRIDS: Release the doves, surrender love ('cause the scientists absolutely hate love)' SCIENTISTS: The war is won, before it's begun H''YBRIDS:'' Release the doves, surrender love SCIENTISTS: The war is won, before it's begun HYBRIDS:' Release the doves, surrender love'' SCIENTISTS: ''T'''he war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!) '(GEEZ HYBRIDS GIVE UP ALREADY)'' 'HYBRIDS:' Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!) (GIVE UP SCIENTISTS YOU AIN'T GONNA GET US) Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? SCIENTISTS: I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix HYBRIDS: Wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me SCIENTISTS: I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix HYBRIDS: Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? SCIENTISTS: I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix HYBRIDS (HAHAHA THEY GET THE LAST WORD): Put on your war paint Category:Blog posts